


My  servant ( junko Enoshima x makoto neagi ) my au

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: AU, Abuse, Betrayal, Gen, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: In a place were junko is the queen of the world and makoto is her servant of evil
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima junko /naegi makoto
Kudos: 15





	My  servant ( junko Enoshima x makoto neagi ) my au

You don't have the money?" A simply angelic voice resounded off the silk and satin covered stonewalls. However, I didn't look up. Even though every time she spoke I felt like my heart was melting. It was the same way when I looked at her too. The small girl's milk white creamy complexion was absolutely flawless. Her strawberry like flaxen hair framed her wide innocent, blameless, and equally striking cerulean eyes. Usually she was smiling, but by the way this conversation was headed she wouldn't be for long.

Discretely, I wondered what made her so special to me. For just a minute I looked at reflection of myself from the depths of one of the many mirrors placed in the large throne room. Even though a dark brown and dismembered hood hung around my body covering many of my features, I could still see the same golden hair poking out from the hood. I even saw just a glimmer of the exact same cobalt eyes. No...they weren't the same exact really. Glancing over to what was sure to be a bloody scene in a couple of seconds I realized just how moving and pure my queen eyes looked. I was getting lost and hazy just staring at the girl when the chime of a bell sounded softly.

I almost laughed. No, that wasn't a bell; it was my queen voice.

"Makoto,would you kindly explain to my...guest the penalty for refusing the remuneration of debt owed for all the people in my kingdom." It was really more of a statement than a question, but it didn't matter. I wouldn't refuse her anything. Ever.

Walking purposefully slow I observed the scene before me. On the ground kneeling in front of junko was a filthy rat of a girl. Dirty but clearly blonde hair was tied into a messy side ponytail and her purple eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Above her Junko smiled gracefully turning her heavy gaze on me and I swear my heart almost stopped.

Yet, as I approached I kept my face impassive and mostly hidden.

"Yes queen," I bowed towards her formally, then shifted my eyes to set upon the grime covered bone skinny girl. She flinched visibly, as her eyes silently pleaded with me to be gentle and save her from the daughter of evil. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time I'd had to do something like this. I almost gave her a sheepish smile, but I found myself feeling too empty for that. Instead my eyes glared deeply into her face showing her only the slightest bit of pity.

"It is a death sentence," even to my own ears my voice sounded cold and standoffish. "Well then," my queen shot me an endearing look her long blonde eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. I feebly tried not to notice. "Won't you take care of that?" I nodded, agreeing to the demand and pulled a long sharp sword from my belt. That's when the girl started to whimper, collapsing and letting her tears fall free.

It didn't make any difference to me.

Swiftly and smoothly I swung my sword once for practice. I heard more than saw the sobs that racked the dirty girl. "Please," her voice was choked and thick with desperation. "Don't." I looked expectantly up at the fair-haired Junko wondering what her reaction was.

Of course...

She was smiling blindly and with a sort of stunning beauty. Although I noted that the smile wasn't as innocent as it had previously appeared and it held a hint of pleasure at the picture that was playing out just how she had probably imagined. Her impatient expression though told me soundlessly to finish this before it was drawn out too long. That was all the confirmation I needed and all of the sudden the sobbing was cruelly and brutally cut off. Following that was a gurgling sound that reminded me of people who enjoyed pulling the wings off of birds.

That only lasted a bit longer.

After that the whole room was deathly quiet. How ironic.

"Thank you Makoto ," Junko giggled. I kneeled taking her shoe-clad foot and pressed my lips lightly to the soft fabric. "Anything for you," I sighed. My queen giggled again and I knew that I could live alone on her smile and that laugh.

"Now, hurry and clean this up," she cocked her head to the side, "twin."


End file.
